Hell's Bane
by Andrigno
Summary: The Demon Hunter, bane of all Hellkind ,scourge of all Burning evil, destroyer of Darkness, now follow her from her troubled past to her training and later Demon-slaying career Rated T for Violence, darkness and general midly gore due demons
1. From the Ashes , Reborn in darkness

**Disclaimer:** Diablo III and any recognizable term or event belongs to Blizzard Activision, not to me so...nope not mine..i wish it was but Blizzard rules over it..so read this

**Chapter 1: From the Ashes , Reborn in darkness**

Once upon a time, in a World of foul beasts and dangerous foes. A world that goes by the ironic name of Sanctuary that existed in between the infernal lands of the Burning Hells, the home of the Evils, Prime and Lesser, and their kind, and the High Heavens,a place where the Archangels and their subjects resided and ruled. The events that occurred and are going to be told in this tale started in the lands of the northwest of Sanctuary, the So-called Dreadlands, otherwise known as the Badlands, and formerly known as the Northern Steppes.

But the Dreadlands, an arid accumulation of deserts, oasis and the usual characteristical lands of dry and rough territories wasn't like that the entire time, the event that happen to change the Northern Steppes into the Dreadlands occurred 3 years before the start of our history.

Mount Arreat, the Highest mountain of Sanctuary, in the middle of the Barbarian territory, home to the Worldstone, the Mythical artifact used by the rogue Angel named Inarius and the Demon named Lilith in the very creation of Sanctuary and later used by Inarius to lower and repress the inborn powers of the Nephalem, the original Human race that populated Sanctuary in its beginning, was being invaded by the Prime Evil Baal, the Lord of Destruction and the Middle sibling of the three Prime Evils ,the Lord of Hate Mephisto being the oldest and the Lord of Terror Diablo the youngest ,both defeated by another group of heroes and imprisoned in magical artifacts called the Soulstones, whose purpose was to corrupt the Worldstone in order to use its mythical powers to control the repressed inner power of Humanity to add it to his own horde of Demons to tip the balance of the Eternal War between the Burning Hells and the High Heavens in the Demon's favor and that way, Baal would rule all the creation.

And yet this purpose was proved wrong when Baal was defeated by a band of Heroes in the top of Mount Arreat, right in the Worldstone chamber. however, Baal had already corrupted the Worldstone completely, and Archangel Tyrael, Aspect of Justice and member of the Angiris Council ,ruling body of the High Heavens had to destroy it, as it would've drained the Sanctuary of its powers and allow the hosts of hell to spill forth into the mortal realm.

But the destruction of such powerful and ancient artifact produced a backlash explosion that made Mount Arreat become Arreat Crater and making the Dreadlands what they are now.

But our real tale starts in a small town of the Dreadlands, when a certain baby was born to a family of farmers and completely normal people, the current state of the Dreadlands makes for a very hard living and yet this people of this village tries to make the most of it working hard and surviving each hard day.

The Saross, a family of 3 members, that recently upped its number to 4 with the newest addition to the family on the form of a little baby girl named Shae to join the already 4 year old Halissa.

The little baby girl was born to the woman Sarah and her husband Davyd, being their second daughter. Sarah as a mother was very dedicated and managed to hold her family together, and get it fed every day by collecting crops and such. It was not very easy considering the state of the land, but her husband Davyd was also very supportive and did the heavy lifting usually on things. The two were very much in love and happy, even if the times were hard.

Davyd was a tall and handsome man, or so Sarah at least thought. He had a short brown hair, rough hands as expected on a farmer and grey eyes. Whereas Sarah was a bit shorter than her husband, she had a long black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a petite body. She was also quite wanted amongst the men, but Davyd had stolen her heart long ago. Halissa had a long brown hair, and dark green eyes. As the time passed, Shae had a short raven black hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

6 Years passed by and things were great within the family. However, this is when the truly dark days arrived to the village.. This one dark day, happened when Davyd was out and Sarah was watching after the children. Shae was 7 years old now, and Halissa 10.

It was a dark evening, neither the sun, nor the moon could be seen as the sky was clouded, a thick mist formed up and the view was limited. Many of the villagers were outside their homes, wondering what this strange weather was all about. Torches were lit, yet they did not appear to bring any light to the dark land. One of the villagers shouted: "It's probably nothing to worry about!".

Turns out those were his last words as well.. Just a few seconds afterwards a huge beast leaped from the mist towards the villagers, completely unaware he was torn into bits of flesh and feasted upon by this great beast. Most villagers stood there shaken and shocked beyond belief at their neighbour being sliced and torn into several pieces by the beast while the mist still extended through the village, other beasts ,some humanoid ,some purely beast-like, all of them feral and aggressive started to get out the mist launching themselves at the closest villagers still standing still on their position biting them, shredding them to fragments painting the dry terrain of the Dreadlands with the red of the villager's blood

This event happen to burst the paralysis of the villager's shock making them try to outrun the beasts. Shocked, Davyd holds his pitchfork high as a beast leaps on him, managing to stick his fork inside the beast's stomach, falling to the ground as the beast is quite heavy. The exhausted Davyd says: "What is this monstrosity!" while the beast is impaled on top of him. The beast howls in pain, blood pouring from its wound. With all his strength, Davyd pushes the beast off him, leaving his pitchfork inside its stomach and starts to run in terror towards his home.

However, Davyd was taken by surprise from his flank by another beast, this time it held a giant mace and swung it at him. A girl looks from the window and watches as her father is struck by the giant mace, his body getting mauled from his left side, the beast keeps on smashing him. The girl, Shae screams: "Noo! Papa!" Shae and Halissa both start to cry, some tears can be seen on Sarah's face as well, but she tries to hide it.

"Go.. To the hidden path in the cellar, quickly now!" says Sarah. Both of the girls shocked, they start to move towards a hidden hatch on the floor and opens it up. Shae goes first, opening the hatch and climbing down, pointing at her sister: "Come! Sis!".

A huge sound can be heard as if a door came crashing down. Sarah starts to scream, she is torn into pieces by something that the poor girl could not see, blood flying at Halissa's face, she shivers in great shock. A huge stomping can be felt, and Halissa is slammed at by a steel weapon of some kind. Shae is devastated by fear, losing her grip of the stairs' handles and falls to the ground, the hatch slamming shut. Shae fell unconscious, minutes flew by.

She woke up in a very dark tunnel, still deeply terrorized by what happened to her family. She slowly started to wander the tunnel about, trying to find a way out, crying and thinking about the horrible deaths and scenes that she just witnessed.

**A.N: So ..thank you for reading ..now if you please R&R, thank you again**


	2. The Demon's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Once again ..Diablo III and all related and recognizable content that you read here is property of Blizzard Entertaiment, not mine ..so yeah not mine ..understood

Chapter 2 The Demon's nightmare borns from the Broken

It was a quiet night with the calm air and serene climate, something not very common in the Dreadlands due the backlash done to the area by the Arreat Crater incident ,in a small trading town of the frontier between the Dreadlands and its neighbourhood state . A rather mysterious woman was sitting in the nearby Inn called The Scrying Mantle. She had a black hood on, some light blond hair could be seen and a quiver filled with arrows on her back, her clothing hidden from people since she had a dark cloak. The woman also had a wooden bow held against the legs on her chair, she was nursing a drink of probably alcoholic content in her glass, that was being held loosely by her left hand, her name was Danetta, a former rogue of the now-dissolved Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye.

She, as well as many of her Sisters were based in the Rogue Monastery, an Ancient place that served as a Cathedral, Training grounds and Barracks for the Sisterhood, an organization of people that were originally dissident Askari Amazons from the Skovos Isles on the southwest of Sanctuary.

The Askari Amazons originally had a mirror called the Sightless Eye, which served as a means to see the distant future. This dissident Amazons that later formed the Sisterhood stole the Sightless Eye and escaped from the Isles to the West.

But later after the events of Diablo's first defeat at the hands of the Mortal heroes, one of which was Satarr ,a Captain on the Order, also nicknamed Blood Raven and Danetta's own blood sister, the Sisterhood faced truly dark days, Diablo was not as defeated as it was thought and the Ancient Monastery was invaded by the Lesser Evil Andariel, the Demon Queen and only Female Evil on the Lord of Terror's orders which made in said invasion to succumb to evil many of the Sisterhood's rogues ,Satarr specially because her personal involvement in the temporal defeat the youngest of the Prime Evil Trio, Satarr's fall to demon influence and consequent defeat at the hands of another band of heroes really hurt deep inside Danetta's heart.

The Lesser Evil Andariel was defeated but at great damage and cost for the Sisterhood, their numbers severely dropping, their spirit half-broken and their ancient place defiled by evil and demons, leaving the Sisterhood into a slow death being dissolved soon afterwards and leaving Danetta as she currently was years later still full of grief and hate towards Demons and all their kind and half-broken by the loss of her purpose in her life and and the loss of her family, blood and Sisters of the Order too.  
With a heavy sigh due the dark thoughts and angry memories that currently passed through her mind, Danetta raised her glass to take a sip of her drink when she heard the door being open and sensed the wave of cold air trying to enter into the inn, she turned her face hidden by her hood towards the door to see a newcomer entering the inn, a woman by the looks of the shape showed beneath her cloak and hood, she looked medium height with black locks of hair escaping of her hood, she walked with a slight hunch on her shoulders like she had a heavy load on them, Danetta knows that load very well she carries one similar since the events of the past.

She keeps looking the stranger until she is seated in the chair besides her in the Inn's bar, and pushed back her hood showing a pale skinned-face full of hardened features with steel-blue eyes, shoulder-length black hair and thin lipped-mouth ," Hmm..she looks like she is a trained professional killer" thought Danetta until she sees a peculiar symbol in the brooch holding her cloak, the Viz-Jaq'taar symbol also known as Assassins or Mage Hunters ,Danetta knows about those symbols, her own Order as scouts and intelligence gathers are trained to recognize and identify every person that appeared in their territory before all ended ,"So she is indeed a professional killer ,nice to know" finished her thought Danetta.

"Bartender, i would like to drink whatever the hooded person besides me is having" asked the Assassin with cold and crisp voice that sounded hard without being loud.

"And what if what i am having is too hard for you stranger" Danetta says with a calm and controlled voice.

The Assassin turns her head towards Danetta "We will see about that when i drank the beverage, but i doubt about that, nice bow by the way".

"Suit yourself, stranger and thanks your daggers are also nice" Danetta says looking at the sheathed daggers inside the cloak of the Assassin.

The drink came into another glass that the bartender put in front of the black-haired woman while she handed the necessary coins into the bartender's hand.

Afterwards both Rogue and Assassin expended several minutes side by side quiet and silent each with their drink in their hands , sipping when they want and just alone with their thoughts when Danetta decided to ask her companion "So you are an Assassin judging by your weapons and symbols what is your story?".

The Assassin released a big sigh and left the glass in the bar while looking back the blonde-haired woman

"There is one thing right and one thing wrong in that statement, i was an Assassin but i am not one any longer, my name is Natalya and my history is very simple and yet is not, it is simple because i left the Viz-Jaq'taar in protest of new orders and doctrines that were giving to me from them, so i elaborated my release from them and it is complicated because now i feel ashamed of not being able to help more in the time of the attacks from the Lords of Hell to this land, i was there when the Lord of Hatred controlled the city of Kurast but i only could help by talking not acting due the waiting for orders from my Order, those came but for my shame, the orders were to escape and not to help the population but i had to leave nonetheless, orders are orders, so now that i am free of the Viz-Jaq'taar's commands, i still don't know what to do with my life, so that is my history, now i ask what is yours ,companion ".

Danetta finally pushes her hood back showing another pale face with short blond locks of hair, big round green eyes, a short nose , already stress marks on her forehead and a big scar that goes in a diagonal direction from her hair roots on the left side of her face to the right side of her chin.

"I have to say, Natalya that our histories match in various points even if mine is more full of personal losses, i am called Danetta ,i was a Rogue in the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, Order that is now dissolved, i lost my home to the Demon Queen, my Order to the demons, and my sister to the Lord of Terror, i lost everything to them and now i swore that if it the last thing i do i will purge this land of as many demons as i am capable, i will get my revenge one way or another over the residents of the Burning Hells"

Natalya caught her drink again and before drinking says "That seems a reasonable approach to the problem of the Demons ,kill them all before they hurt someone or getting vengeance after they did the damage, it is a good endeavour and i only have one thing to say do you want help killing them, i think two people could kill more demons than one"

Danetta stops drinking and looks critically at Natalya trying to see her potential at killing the fiends of Hell , later she shrugs her shoulders and extends her leather fingerless gloved hand to shake it with Natalya's steel gauntleted one and says one word that in later years would produce a high increase of Demon defeats and extermination "Deal".

And the two now-associates in Demon hunting and killing continue their drinking unaware on the effect this pact would change the future in the Eternal War and in the realms of the High Heavens, the Burning Hells and on Sanctuary itself...

A.N: Nice right ..now please if you are so nice to R&R my fic i will be very grateful with you


End file.
